A Dream
by Destiny Taylor
Summary: Ok, so it's not exactally a twilight fanfic, but i couldn't think of anything else to put in. Cait is an average girl in an average town, with an average crush. But when she gets in a car accident, her life turns upside down.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I stood peering across the meadow, looking for what I had hoped I would never have to see. Out in the distance I spotted a figure coming towards me rapidly. I knew that this was my time to fight; for everything I have ever believed in.

"Why me? Why do I have to be the one to fight off all The Maddusk? Why couldn't the guys?" I turned my head to look at the army behind me, cowering in their little huddle. "Oh yea. Because boys are chicken when it comes the slightest bit close to death, or them even getting the slightest bit hurt. Well… at least most of the guys. Some are pretty tough."

Of course by now you have probably figured out that I am a girl, and at the moment I'm not too happy about it. I Fayette, always end up fighting off the bullies and the Maddusk, because all the stupid boys are cowards. (No offense to the boys out there) My parents always expect me to be this powerful girl who can conquer anything no matter how hard or evil it is. It bugs the crap out of me. I mean seriously. I'm only 17.

My thoughts were interrupted by gasps of horror. The figure I had seen about tree seconds earlier turned into about one thousand men, and one woman. The woman was at the front, leading so obviously she was the leader. I tried to weigh out my possibilities.

We could make a run for it and be called cowards for the rest of our lives.

We could charge on the opposing team, and hope that we don't die.

We could try to talk this out and come to an agreement.

I decided to choose number 2. It was practically our only chance at surviving anyway. I told my army my orders, and started running and yelling at the top of my lungs, with my sword/magical thingy in the air. (I really don't pay attention to attack lessons, so I just happened to forget what it is called okay? Lay off.) We reached the attack point of our ascent, and the fighting began.

I found myself in the middle of the battle, trying to keep people from cutting my head off. All the sudden someone grabbed me from behind, knocked my weapon out of my hand and lifted me onto his shoulder. I tried to scream, but I had a hand clasped over my mouth, so it didn't work out so well. I kicked and pounded on the guy's back trying to get away, but to no avail. He ran over to the edge of the meadow and let me peer down. I hadn't realized it before, but the so called meadow was positioned right above a cliff.

My eyes widened as I tried once again to free myself, but the harder I tried the tighter he held. I finally gave up and tightly closed my eyes, waiting for the end. I felt his muscles tense as he lifted me off his shoulder. By this time I had tears streaking down my cheeks. I dared to open my eyes and peeked over at his face. He had an evil grin on his handsome face, (yes, I do admit he was very handsome but that's not the point is it? I may have forgot to mention, but all of the Maddusk are drop dead gorgeous) as he studied mine. He lifted his hand and struck me across my cheek. I glared at him, but said nothing.

"This is for the Maddusk" He said as he started pushing me towards the edge of the cliff. I looked over his shoulder to see my best friend Brennon looking at me with a horrified look on his face.

The evil guy gave me one last push, and my foot slipped off the edge of the cliff.

"Faye! No!" Brennon screamed as I tumbled over the edge. I screamed as I did flips unintentionally as I was falling. I looked down and noticed a ledge coming out from the side of the cliff.

"Oh crap!" I said as I tried to scoot away from it. I did another flip and was stuck with my head to the side. The same side as the ledge. I closed my eyes and felt my head smash against the ledge. The world started to spin around me as I felt shooting pain in my skull. The last thing I remember was the water below swallowing me whole.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood peering across the field looking for the thing I hoped I would never have to see. Out in the distance I saw a figure coming towards me rapidly. I knew this was my time to fight; for anything I have ever believed in.

"Whoa! Déjà vu." I whispered to myself.

"Cait!" My best friend Sorcia called as she ran to my side. "Zane is getting beat up by girls again! Well… not exactly beat up by girls but, well, just _look_!"

I looked across the field once again, and spotted Zane in the middle of a circle made of the most popular girls in the 12th grade.

"Oh my gosh. Why can't they just leave him alone?" I said as I started to jog over to the circle. My other best friend Zane was your typical nerd, other than the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Because he had turned down all the eligible girls at school, he was the center of their taunting. I guess you could say I have a huge crush on him, so obviously secretly somewhere deep down inside of me, I hope that sometime or another he would ask me out, but it's _Zane_ we're talking about, so I don't exactly have a chance.

By the time I got over to the little "ring" the teasing was at its worst. I sighed as I pushed the circle apart.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" I asked

"Cait hon. I think you know why." Faine, the apparent leader of the group replied back. I always think that it's strange how her name rhymes with pain, but her name means joy, all at the same time.

"Actually I don't know. Why don't you tell me so we can _all_ understand why you're such a jerk" I smirked at my reply. That's one of my best comebacks yet.

Faine stood there, pretty much dumbfounded by my words. She glared at me and snapped her fingers at her clique.

"Come on girls. Obviously Cait doesn't know what she's talking about. Let's bounce."

I laughed to myself. I mean seriously 'let's bounce'? No one says that anymore. I look towards Zane's direction and smiled. He looked confused.

"I don't see why you're so happy. You just got dissed by the most popular girl in the whole school." He said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I was serious. We started walking towards home. "Why do you think they are so scared of me? I haven't ever done anything to them."

"Maybe they are just scared that you will end up winning them in a beauty contest. I mean seriously have you looked in the mirror lately? You are one of the most beautiful people I know." Zane replied back.

"Aw! Thank you Zane!" I said with a big smile on my face.

I guess you could say I'm pretty. I have big blue eyes, clear skin, blonde hair, little nose, and I'm pretty toned. I don't see why anyone would be jealous of me though. I'm not that pretty. Zane seemed to read my thoughts.

"You are too that pretty. And don't you ever think otherwise." I don't think I've ever heard his voice so firm.

"Wow Zane. Do you like me or something?" I said as I nudged him with my elbow.

"No! I don't like you! You're my best friend! That would be weird, liking your best friend." I thought back to my secret crush.

"I don't think it would be that weird to like your best friend. Come on. Admit it. You like me." I said in a mocking tone.

"I don't like you ok! All I said was that you are pretty! Is that a crime?"

Sorcia cut into our conversation.

"Guys! Seriously! You can't be fighting already. We're not even halfway home. I hate it when you guys fight it makes me feel really uncomfortable. I always get stuck in the middle because you're both my best friends! Why can't you go one day without having a huge argument? I mean, you guys are best friends for heaven sakes, you could at least get along for ten minutes…"

We listened to her speech until we got to her house, she didn't realize we weren't following her and kept talking to herself. Boy, can that girl talk when she gets going. I don't think she has gone one minute without talking somehow.

"I love you Sorcia! See you tomorrow!" I called. I don't think she heard me. She walked into her house and shut the door.

Zane and I walked in silence until we got to my house. I started walking up the walkway when Zane grabbed my arm. He spun me around so I was facing him.

"I never thanked you for helping me out today with Faine. So thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem. You know I would do it any time. Why wouldn't I help my best frien…" He cut me off by pressing his fingers to my lips.

"Cait, um, do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly.

I widened my eyes and my mouth dropped open.

"I- you- wha- huh?" I stammered.

"Will you go out to dinner with me on tomorrow?" He asked with more confidence in his voice.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed "YES YES YES YES YES! OH MY GOSH! YES!" It felt like I was being proposed to. I threw my arms around him.

"Wow Cait. I didn't think you'd be this excited." Zane said smiling.

"Are you kidding me?" I stepped away from him. "I have had a crush on you ever since I met you!" I clamped my hand over my mouth.

Zane smiled. "To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on you for a while too. So I guess I'll pick you up at 5:30?" He said

I nodded, hugged him, ran inside, and screamed with joy. I couldn't believe it! Zane, my best friend, and the hottest guy in the state, had just asked me out! Then it hit me. It was TOMORROW. I screamed again, and stomped up the stairs and into my room.

I needed to find something to wear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ended up trying on thousands of different outfits. I went shopping twenty-one times, and then remembered I didn't know if we were going to a fancy restaurant, or a place with a playground. If it was at a playground, of course I would look amazingly hot, but if it was at a restaurant, I would look hotter!

I decided to call him and ask. I grabbed my cell and dialed his number. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hey this is Zane."

"Hi Zane I was wondering,"

"I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!"

*beep*

"Hey Zane, this is Cait. I have a question about our date tomorrow. Call me back ASAP. Bye." I hung up and sighed. Until he answered he was going to have his phone ringing every 10 seconds.

Luckily he answered on the second try.

"Hey Cait. What's up?"

"Hi Zane. I'm so glad you answered. I have a question about our date tomorrow."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Are we going to a restaurant, or somewhere else?"

"Um, well, you said your favorite style and era was the 50's right?"

"Yea…"

"Dress like you are going to go to a 50's diner. Just don't wear a poodle skirt."

"Ok. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. It was time for me to go to the store again.

* * *

I spent about an hour at the store that night. I looked through every isle and tried on everything I could find. When I got to about the 100th dress I remembered that this was a modern store. I needed to go to a vintage store. I looked at my clock. It's probably a good thing that I have a digital watch or it would probably take me about twenty minutes to read it. It read 7:30 P.M. I only had about two and a half hours to find a vintage store and find a hot vintage 50's dress. This was going to be a challenge.

I ran over to a pay phone and took out all of my quarters. I grabbed the phonebook and dropped it on the ground.

"A-B-C…" I mumbled. I flipped to the C section. "Let's see… Cleaners, Coffee, Counter… Whoops too far. Aha, Costumes!

I started to study the costume page of the phone book and looked at all the ads. I found one that stated,

50's Costumes and Accessories

Do you miss clothing from the 50's?

Then 50's Costumes and Accessories is right for you!

Come down to our store today!

(555) 515-5551

111 N 111 W

Isn't it ironic that that was just what I was looking for? I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number. I pressed it to my ear and listened for someone to pick up.

*Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!*

"Hello! You've reached 50's Costumes and Accessories! My name is Dani. How may I help you?"

"Hi Dani. My name is Cait. I was wondering if you had any 50's dresses worthy of going out with the hottest guy in the state. I have a date tomorrow and I was wondering if I could come and rent or buy something."

I heard a giggle at the other end. I sighed. I hate it when people don't take me seriously.

"Of course we have 50's dresses! Did you look at the name?" Dani said chuckling. Again, I sighed.

"How late are you going to be open?"

"We stay open until 11:00 pm." Yes!

"Okay. I'll be right over. Thank you."

"No problem"

*click*

I couldn't believe my luck. What are the odds of finding a 50's dress shop right when I needed one? I grabbed my purse off of the ground, shoved my cell phone into it, and ran to my car. I hopped in, clicked on my seat belt, started the car, and started to drive.

* * *

I finally found the costume shop and went inside. I looked at my surroundings.

"This place looks just like a 50's diner!" I whispered to myself. The floor was black and white checkered tile; the waiting chairs right outside the dressing room swiveled and had read leather for the seat. The checkout counter was like a bar and had stools beneath it, and it was painted amazingly.

I stood right in front of the door staring in awe until I heard a crash. It sounded like it was coming from the back room. I swung open the door to find a girl that looked just a bit older than me sitting on the ground with a bucket on her head. I couldn't help but laugh. Usually you see those kinds of things on the TV. The girl took the bucket off of her head a glared at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Um, yea. I called earlier about the dresses." I replied hesitantly.

"Oh, that was you?" She said as her face got brighter. "Come right this way and we can find something that would suit you.

We walked into a huge room full of formal 50's dresses. I felt like I was in heaven.

"You should be able to find something in the midst of all this." She waved her hand around the room to prove her point.

"Oh boy. This might be a challenge." I said as I looked around the room. I walked over to a rack full of fancy dresses and started searching for the perfect dress for hopefully the best day of my life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared into the mirror and smiled. Who knew vintage could make you look so good? It took me three hours to find this freaking thing! I grabbed it off of the shelf just as the store was closing. It has a black base with white poka dots about the size of a half dollar. It had a straight neck and thick sleeves that started from under the neck at the side, and wound around my neck like a halter top. I pinned a red carnation on the right sleeve. I ended up spending almost all of my money on this single dress, even though it wasn't all that much money. I have a problem with spending money, and I know sooner or later I'll get in trouble for it, just not yet.

I walked into the bathroom and stared doing my hair. I pulled out the photo I had printed from the computer. This was going to be difficult. After about ten minutes of destroying the ozone layer with hairspray, I decided to go to a salon. I picked up my purse and counted my money.

"Yep. That's enough." I said to myself quietly. I hopped in the car (after I had taken off my dress) and started driving.

* * *

I chuckled as I once again stood in front of my mirror. This time, with hair and makeup completely perfected. I couldn't believe hairdresser's face as I produced my picture out of my purse. She made sure I knew the price of her, and I quote "Artistic ability" before she did anything. I was like, _you are a hairdresser! This is what you are supposed to do, so do it!_ I didn't say it though. I just thought it. I'm seriously not _that_ mean. I made sure she didn't cut it. If she did it would have totally ruined it even though she insisted. I knew she was only in it for the money though.

I tore myself away from the mirror and slipped into my gown. Then I checked the clock.

"Yikes! It's almost 5:30!" I yelped. I took one more look at myself in the mirror to make sure I was perfected and bounced down the stairs. I plopped down on the couch and stared out the window, waiting for Zane's car to pull into the driveway. After about five minutes of jumping up every single time a headlight came into view, I finally spotted Zane's car coming down the street. I pulled my compact out and puckered my lips, and applied some of my prettiest lip gloss. Zane walked up to the door and opened it quietly. (He's my best friend. He can do that if he wants) He looked around for a few seconds until he spotted me. He paused and whistled slowly, which of course made me blush.

"Wow Cait… You didn't have to take this _that_ seriously. I mean it's just a date…" He said quietly.

"Fine then! I guess I'll just go upstairs and change then! I only spent about like, five thousand dollars on myself! I guess it'll all go to waste!" I said as I started to run up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" He called as he ran after me. I continued running until I felt a hand clasped around my arm. He covered my mouth with his other hand pulled me to him. I tried screaming but because he had his hand over my mouth it didn't work out very well. _Whoa! Déjà vu!_ I thought as I struggled while being pulled down the stairs.

He tossed me effortlessly over his shoulder and held me there like a sack of potatoes. Now that his hand was off of my mouth, I was free to scream all I wanted.

"ZANE! LET ME DOWN! SERIOUSLY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU'RE GOING TO MESS UP MY HAIR!"

"No way José."

"Fine!" I said. I finally slumped loosely and waited for him to set me into his car. No such chance. He passed his car and started walking up the block. I rolled my eyes and decided that asking him what he was doing would be a waste of breath. Finally, he came to a stop and slowly let me off of his shoulder.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into my ear. "I don't want to mess up your makeup. Not that you need any anyway." I quickly closed my eyes and smiled at his comment. He always said those kinds of things to me. He was like my support system. Whenever I called myself fat or ugly, he would always either tell me to shut up and give me an explanation of how I am the opposite of what I thought. It always made me feel so loved.

He led me for about 500 feet, turned a corner, and stopped. He turned me so I was facing the street, (At least I think that's the direction I was facing.)

"Now open." He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck. I jumped because of it. I opened my eyes to find a 1959 Cadillac Convertible sitting on the curb. I gasped and spun around, almost knocking into him.

"Zane! Oh my gosh! You are seriously in trouble! You really didn't have to do that!

"Yea, I know, but I wanted to. Plus, you know about that new job I got?" I nodded. He had been talking nonstop about his new job at an automobile mechanics shop. "Well… this is the car I have been working on. It's done, and the owners paid me to take it on a test drive. Plus, we have to ride in style and fit the part don't we?" He walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for me.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I said in a partially sarcastic voice. I climbed in and he shut the door behind me. He rushed around the car and sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. We started down the road and turned onto the highway. He turned on the radio and turned onto our favorite station. After about thirty minutes of laughing to our off tune singing and taking turns choosing the song from different stations, I finally ran out of breath. I turned down the music and sighed.

"So, how has your week been?" He asked me.

"It's been pretty good. How about yours?"

"Well… apart from the nerves it's been pretty much okay."

"Why were you nervous?"

"Well… I just asked the most beautiful girl on the planet to go on a date with me, and she said yes. Then I had to figure out something to do for that date. Then I wasn't sure if she would like it or not." I rolled my eyes.

"Zane, you know I would like anything you put together, Even if it was jumping into a mud puddle, or getting a shot. Both of those don't sound like much fun, but it would be fun to do it with you." I looked over at him and he blushed, making me laugh.

"Aw man! I hate it when I blush! It's so… not manly!" He whined.

"I think it's cute when you blush. Speaking of our date…."

"We were on a completely different subject."

"Whatever. Now we're talking about our date. Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

I groaned. "AW! COME ON! You know that I don't have enough patience for surprises! Remember your 6th birthday party? I got everyone to tell me what they got you and then couldn't handle the suspense. I told you every single present you would get. Except for the ones that I forgot."

"Which was what? None of them? I was so mad at you!"

"You were still really good at acting surprised though. All thanks to moi. I'm the one who gave you acting lessons."

"That's true. But I'm still not telling you where we are going. It's a surprise remember?"

"Please?"

"Nope. My lips are sealed." He pretended to zip his lips and lock it with a key. Then he rolled down the window and threw the 'key' out. After about twelve minutes more of my pleading I gave up and slumped into my chair. "Aw Cait. Don't be like that. I'll tell you what it is." He said in a pleading tone. My face brightened and I sat up in my seat.

"Okay! What is it?"

"A surprise." He said with a huge grin on his face. I glared at him and gave him the silent treatment until we arrived at our destination.


End file.
